


For the first time

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Series: The awkward love story of David and Henry [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Time, M/M, hedges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Henry and Hodges are about to have sex but Henry has gay panic and Hodges is overwhelmed by his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For gay Henry anon

"Okay, okay, lie down," Hodges said in a fussing tone and if Henry wasn't so damn anxious right then he would surely roll his eyes at him. But this was Hodg- David and he was going to have _sex_ with David who has made his entire body tremble just kissing him! How would it even feel to... oh God, what was he going to do? What was he expecting _him_ to do? How would they? What would they?

"Henry?" David smiled at him, "hey, calm down, it's just me."

Yeah right, David thought, just me... and Henry! He sighed absentmindely at the sight before him. Henry's shirt was unbuttoned and he lay propped up on his elbows, eyeing David expectantly, cheeks and ears and even his chest flushed a gentle shade of pink. He couldn't believe this was going to happen, after he had been fantasizing about it for years! How had he even managed to finally get here?

"David?" Henry sounded insecure and it made David shake out of his stupor immediately.

"I, ugh, right," he stuttered, "I'm right here, let's do this."

David wasn't a virgin by any means and there was absolutely no excuse for his fingers to tremble like that when he unbuttoned Henry's jeans. He was supposed to be the reassuring one in this. He pried the denim apart and started sliding it down, well tried to.

"Lift your butt, Henry," he urged with an amused smile and there was that deer in the headlights expression again. "Come on, move," he coaxed but Henry seemed paralyzed in his current state and just stared back at him. He sighed.

To think David himself was nervous about this... his jittering was literally nothing compared to Henry's downright panic. He needed a new plan.

Flopping down beside Henry he brought his hand up to his cheek and gently guided their faces closer together. He placed chaste kisses onto Henry's swollen lips until he felt his body relax against his own.

"We'll take it as slow as you want," he promised, "this is all about you." He slid his hand down to Henry's chest and waited for his breathing to slow down.

Henry couldn't even tell where panting ended and hyperventilating began but he was sure he'd been skating the edge for longer than was healthy. Here he was experiencing a side of David he had never seen before, to be honest he'd never even known this gentleness existed in him. For David to be so considerate with him felt special and beautiful and scary as hell because what was he expecting in return and how could he not disappoint this snarky little perfectionist?

"Breathe," David kissed him again.

"What are you afraid of?" He muttered into the skin below Henry's glowig ear and wasn't that a valid question? What was he afraid of? That it would hurt? That he was going to be bad at it? That David would realize along the way that he didn't really want him?

His heart accelerated when he concluded it was _all_ of these things, possibly more if he kept thinking about it.

"Henry?" David snapped his fingers in front of his face. "We don't have to do this."

Great, now he was already expressing second thought about it.

Henry groaned, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," David smiled, "we'll just wait."

Henry shook his head, "No, no, no. I mean I'm sorry for being such a mess. I don't want to wait, God, I've been waiting too long, I just, I don't know how..." he trailed off, looking away so that he missed the look of absolute fondness that spread across David's face.

"You're adorable," David laughed and cupped Henry's cheek once more, "I don't want to stop, either."

Henry smiled. "Good," he simply stated and lifted his butt off the bed.

It was going to happen, of that they were both certain. They had made it as far as lying tangled up in just their underwear. Tentative hands went exploring and caressing, and their lips kept searching each other out. Henry's breath was still erratic but more and more from arousal than fear and David was still awed but managed to focus on the task at hand which was making sure Henry's first experience with another man, with _him_, was going to be worthy of being remembered - and repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening...

Henry jumped when he felt David's hand touch the inside of his thigh, slowly inching up. He willed himself to calm down and enjoy the sensation but couldn't fully relax. His hands rested on David's shoulder and neck respectively, holding on rather than mapping new territory. He gulped when David's hand reached the end of his leg and moved to cover the bulge in his boxers. Just as it really dawned on him that David was touching his dick through his underwear David distracted him with another kiss.

And suddenly everything just felt good. Right. Natural. Henry moaned into David's mouth and tightened the grip on his neck, pulling him closer and kissing back with everything he had. Lifting his hips he ground into the touch of David's confident fingers. Something hard pressed into the outside of his thigh, making his heart skip yet another beat when he realized that it could only be one thing. Then David's hand slipped beneath the thin fabric and the sensation of skin on skin broke that last barrier.

Henry let his hand fall away from David's neck to explore the texture of his chest and abs, never breaking their kiss. He found it difficult to breathe but didn't care, he was feeling things he never had before and his mind was finally beginning to shut off. Curiously his hand wandered lower until he reached the waistband of David's underwear. He hesitated. David smiled against his lips before pulling back just far enough so he could speak, "go on, touch it."

His pulse doubled when he reached out to do so.

Henry was amazing, David thought, taking in his dazed look and flushed cheeks. He smiled at the way the other man acted like an inexperienced kid - it was truly endearing. He watched his face closely as Henry gathered his guts and let his hand wrap tightly around him but couldn't keep his eyes open upon the overwhelming sensation of the simple touch. His own hand tightened around Henry on autopilot, pace picking up as Henry adapted to a corresponding rhythm.

"You're good at this," David encouraged him and Henry smiled. This was something he actually knew first hand he was good at, this was still safe territory.

"You too," he mumbled, feeling like he should say something in return. David grinned.

"Wanna know something that feels even better?" he husked, trailing kisses along Henry's neck. His mouth suddenly dry Henry stilled his motions and nodded numbly. Oh God, Henry thought, trembling in anticipation, was David going to do what he thought he was?

The hand that'd been stroking him was still steadily moving but David was sliding lower down his body and had slipped out of Henry's grasp. Warm and wet his mouth covered Henry's skin in haphazard patterns, slowly but surely moving south. All he could do was moan and gasp and grip the blanket in his fist as he cupped David's head in the other, all while focusing on breathing. And then David swallowed him in his soft, slick mouth, causing tiny explosions to shoot through his entire body.

Panting hard, his heart nearly beating out of his chest, his mouth spilled noises that he'd never heard himself make. David was just the right blend of gentle and forceful, making Henry's head spin. His toes curled and his hand clenched around the blanket where he tried to hold on for dear life. He felt his climax building up fast and thought to give David a warning but nothing came off his lips save for a strangled moan as he suddenly exploded, bucking wildly under the other man.

Henry blinked, pretty certain that he hadn't just fainted though he sure felt a little disoriented.

"Hey there, gorgeous," David greeted him with a lopsided grin and wistfully sparkling eyes.

"Umm, hey," Henry replied awkwardly, "that was... ugh..." he trailed off, lost for words.

"The best blowjob you've ever received?" David suggested in a smug voice, making Henry's already flushed face feel even hotter.

"Something like that," he admitted quietly. David smirked, "and we've only just started."

After a few moments of silent reverence Henry suddenly remembered the urgent press of David's erection from earlier and he figured it was probably his turn to do something about it. He stole a quick kiss before he pushed David boldly onto his back. Reaching a hand out he began stroking him until David's breath quickened against his lips. Once confident that David was enjoying himself he moved fully on top of him, ending up in a straddling position that made for a nice view and easier access.

He tried not to think too much about what he was doing or how David's skin felt under his lips, how his hard cock felt inside his palm - kind of familiar yet completely different than his own.

David eyed him with amused fondness and Henry fought down his pathetic bouts of performance anxiety, working instead on letting his instincts take over. He guessed he was doing at least _something_ right, judging by the hitches and stutters in David's breathing pattern and the way David's hands dug sharply into his thighs.

He found his previous rhythm, the one David responded to with eager twitches of his hands and elaborated breaths. Henry couldn't believe he was causing these reactions, David was losing his composure because of him. And boy, did he lose it, thrusting up into Henry's skilful hand.

"Uhh, yes, like that," David encouraged, speeding Henry's heartbeat up. "Don't stop," he muttered between a litany of choice words, "don't you fucking stop."

And then he came with a loud groan, all over Henry's pumping fist.

"I'm sorry I didn't, ugh..." Henry fumbled for the right words, "reciprocate your umm-" David interrupted him, "shut up, idiot. You did exactly the right thing, okay?"

Henry wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Henry?" David urged, "hey, look at me."

He buried his face deeper in the crook of David's neck. "I wanted to," he mumbled, "but I don't know, I... I've never-"

"I know." David gently peeled his face back from where he was hiding from him. "We've got all the time in the world for that, alright? I'll teach you everything you'll need to know."


End file.
